New Sensations
by Browneyedmami
Summary: Sango and Sesshomaru, once sworn enemies learn to fall in love. Rated M for future chapters. Written for inuromps fall challenge
1. To Love or to Slay?

Falling in love so easily is something new to me. I never thought I would find love, much less with a powerful demon. I remember the first time we met. I had thought he was gorgeous, but allowed Inuyasha and the others to convince me of his cold heart. After a while, I started to hate him just as much as they did.

One day I was walking back from a bath, when I spotted him across the way, his long silver locks blowing in the breeze. He took three long strides to land withing just a foot of me with grace in each movement.

"Slayer, why is it that you hate this Sesshomaru?" he asked of me.

I was momentarily in shock. First I was shocked he had yet to kill me and second the proximity between us.

"Well, that is to say….uh….I've heard of how you treat humans and…." I stuttered.

"Are you sure that your opinion of me is not clouded by what your companions more so my foolish half-brother have to say about me?"

I stood speechless unable to form a coherent thought as he put his face close to mine looking deeply into my eyes.

"I thought so. Well, slayer I will just have to change your mind" he said to me in a whisper.

His lips descended onto mine causing me to gasp, but then I allowed myself to deepen the kiss, only to have him break away and dash off with full demon speed.

Before he left, I swear I heard him say

"We shall meet again soon slayer…."


	2. Just a Taste

After that night, I could no longer see him as the cold hearted being he was known to be. I wanted to be able to talk to someone about it, but decided against it. I may eventually tell Kagome I suppose, but with threats of serious pain if she told Inuyasha or Miroku.

The taste of him still lingers on my lips. How I long for him to swoop me out of this place and kiss me senseless.

We had fought Kagura again today, and it did nothing to help my mood. I had heard that she harbored feelings for him, and I couldn't help but wonder if they were reciprocated.

Everyone was settling down for bed, but I just wasn't ready to fall asleep yet. I decided to take a walk. Kagome offered to accompany, a hint of worry evident in her eyes, but I told her that I would be fine on my own and wouldn't be wandering too far.

I walked until I found a stream. I kicked off my shoes, sat down and allowed my feet to dangle in the cool water.

I see a shadow linger behind me and stand ready for attack. The demonic aura is powerful, but before I could turn around to say something or attack, said demon is in front of me holding my arm and saying

"I see we meet again slayer"

I stare in awe amazed that he is here. This time no other words are wasted as I find myself with him on top of me by the stream. We tossed in the grass, his hands wandering every inch of my body. Just when I thought it would get even more physical he says

"And that is just a taste of what this Sesshomaru can give you."

_Damn!_


	3. No Peeking

Yet again he had left me in wonder. It had been almost two weeks since that day, and I couldn't get him off my mind. I wondered when I would see him again.

It hadn't been much of a productive day, as we all decided it was time for a much need rest. I repaired my weapons, Miroku was most likely off in the village fawning over women, Inuyasha was after Kikyou, and Kagome was back in her time catching up on her studies, which left me all alone.

I decided to go for a walk. As I was walking, I started to feel a familiar demonic aura and headed in that direction. I came upon a hot spring, and found a man with long flowing silver hair with his back to me standing in the middle of it.

I know he felt my presence, but I didn't know if he was going to acknowledge me so I just hid behind some of the bushes and peeked at him through them. It was starting to make me feel like a pervert, much like Miroku, and I decided then that perhaps I should walk away and give him his privacy.

I started to walk away from the clearing, when he suddenly appeared before me, hair still dripping wet without a shirt.

_Holy shit!_ I said in my mind. Luckily I was able to control myself from saying those words, but I unfortunately couldn't control my nether regions from nearly having an orgasm on the spot.

"And just where do you think you are going slayer?" he said seductively.

"I think I am going to join you on the forest floor" I said back with a smirk, surprised at my boldness.

He didn't say anything for a moment and then said

"Wrong, you're not going to join me on the floor slayer, but in the hot spring"

With that, he lifted me up and carried me into the spring, kissing me the whole way.

Once in the spring, he let me down and we began to remove clothing. I was more than happy when he pushed a clawed finger inside of me and moaned at the contact. We still hadn't broken our kiss. Our tongues were battling for dominance. I reached down to his pants and felt a bulge there. I smirked and was ready to treat him to a hand job when he broke our kiss and smirked.

"Next time don't peek and just come in and join me. Til next time slayer" he removed his finger and before I could protest he was gone yet again.

Man, couldn't he have stayed til I reached my climax?!?


	4. Victorious

Every meeting he and I had proved to be more frustrating than the last. Each time I would near my climax, only to be unsatisfied when he would pull away with that sexy smirk and leave me standing there. I had enough. I had to make him stay this time. It was surely to be a risk, but a risk worth taking.

-------------

I had smelt her scent from miles away, and decided to stay hidden deep in the forest until her companions and my foolish brother set up camp so she could slip away. Truthfully, I didn't give a damn what my brother thought of our escapades, but I had a feeling she did.

The night began to grow silent, and I leaned against a tree waiting for her to find me. All too soon, I heard the familiar footsteps….along with some other ones I knew all too well….my brother's….what the hell _was_ she to my brother. Never mind that, what was she doing _here_? And with Sango?

----------

From the distance I saw the surprise in his eyes. It was only for a second, but I didn't fail to notice it. He regained his composure and said

"Miko, slayer. May I ask why it is you have come to me at this time of night?"

Neither of us responded, and we both took action. I pushed him to the ground and Kagome shot his sleeves and pants so he was stuck there. She sealed them with her powers so he couldn't move, and then retreated.

"Slayer, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded in a harsh tone.

"I'm not letting you get away this time" I replied with a smirk.

"And you think these silly little arrows will keep me here?" he asked smiling as though confident.

"Oh yes. Kagome has sealed them so you cannot get up for a while unless I call her to undo the spell. If you try to move, it may hurt, so why don't you just cooperate and let me do what I wanted to do last time we were alone?"

He gave no response, and so I pulled down his pants and let out his cock. I stared for a second, surprised at it's length, but gave no other reaction and lowered my mouth to it. I sucked him vigourously, occasionally stopping to lick him from the tip of the head to the base. He let our several strangled moans, and I smiled in victory. When I heard him gasp for air and felt his cock jolt, I stopped, not allowing him to release, and pulled his pants back up.

He looked up at me and growled.

"Bitch, finish the job!"

I smirked and said "Now you know how it feels"

He looked at me with an expression of horror, but at the same time humor. With that I spun on my heel, smiling the whole way back to camp. Upon arrival, Kagome pulled me aside and said to me in a whisper

"So, how'd it go?"

To which I supplied "It went fucking awesome. Now he knows and no doubt he'll be pissed, but at least he'll think twice before teasing me again."

Kagome giggled and said "Oh Sango, you're evil! Do you think we over did it?"

"Nah, you said the spell would wear off after a while right? By the time it wears off it will be close to morning and we will already be on our way to the next village."

Kagome nodded. We chatted a little more amongst ourselves and then headed to bed.

After making myself comfortable, I sighed to myself taking in the events of the night, and then smiled once more before drifting to sleep.

"Victory" I whispered to myself.

---------

Deep in the forest, a very frustrated demon laid on the ground, arrows pinning him down.

_Damn that slayer! Can't deny it though, she was good….damn good_

The effect the arrows had slowly began to wear off and the demon was able to release himself.

_You were victorious today my dear slayer, but I promise you it won't happen again._


	5. Daydream

I was in the forest talking a walk, seemingly alone when I hear his footsteps approach. I knew it was him because I could feel his aura come closer. He said nothing, only wrapped his arms around me. I knew then that this was it. We would finally be able to do what we've longed to do for so long….to fuck. Since day one, I've wanted nothing more than his gorgeous body on top of mine, and today was the day. He spun me around and kissed me deeply, a moan settling in my throat, his clawed hand reaching to grab my ass. We took it slow, each article of clothing tediously removed until we were both devoid of clothing. I look down at his long hard length and unconsciously lick my lips begging for a taste. My body moves on its own, down to the forest floor, my mouth taking his full length. He let out a moan and I smirked at the knowledge I could get such a reaction out of him. I swirled my tongue around the head, and he let out another moan of pleasure. Just when I knew he was about to get his release, I pulled back, and his face was fierce. He pushed me down gently to the forest floor, his cock ready to push inside my entrance and then…..

"Sango, what the fuck are you daydreaming about? Let's go!" My traveling companion by the name of Inuyasha hollered. It was then that I realized I had been awake, and it was all merely a daydream. I just can't catch a break can I?


	6. I'll Be There

I had silently been following her group for a few hours being sure to keep a great distance behind. I could smell the distress in her scent, and I wanted to know why. They finally came to a stop and set up camp for the evening. Her and the miko went for a bath, so I followed. Upon arrival, the miko asked my slayer what was wrong, to which she responded

"It's Kohaku. Seeing him today, knowing that though he's regained control of his mind, but yet still wants to be so self sacrificing….I don't understand. I want to be a family again. He's all I have left of my bloodline."

I see. She longs for her brother, and the idiot only wants to get himself killed. The miko then said

"I can't say I know what you are going through Sango, but I have a little brother of my own and can't imagine losing him. I can only continue to pray and hope that one day all this nonsense will be over. If you need me, I will always be here. But for now, I think you have some company. I'm sure you'll be safe in his hands. I'll meet you back at camp"

Once the miko was dressed and out of sight, I came out from my hiding spot. She looked so innocent and fragile. She didn't bother putting her clothes back on. I walked toward her, and without hesitation planted a soft kiss on her lips. She responded with a light kiss of her own. I searched her face, and knew she needed to be alone, so I gave her one last chaste kiss and whispered to her that I'd never be too far away. She smiled and uttered a soft "thank you", and then I was gone.


End file.
